The Hogwarts Founders Play a Game of Clue
by Irish Sphinx
Summary: The Hogwarts founders play a came of clue to find out who killed the mercheiftaness. A founder is falsely acused and leaves the castle. Who did it? oneshot


**A/N: This story was co-written by my beta, Spectral Rose. Check out her stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Rosie Fluffy Slither does not belong to me. She belongs to another fanfic author, but I don't know the user name. If anyone does, please tell me and full credit for Rosie will go to them. Everything else belongs to ME. hah i wish. If it did I would be haveing tea and crumpets right now in my english manor rather than sitting here writing disclaimers. No sadly it all belongs to JKR. (sobs) **

Godric was walking outside when he saw something by the shore of the lake. When he got closer, he saw the body of the former Mercheiftaness, and promptly fainted. When he came too, he was sitting in the great hall along with the other founders, Rosie Fluffy Slither (Sals basilisk.), and Fawkes La Phoenix. They were all sitting around a Kloo board (better known as Clue, nobody could spell back then), that looked something like this.

**--Entrance Hall--**

I

**Astronomy Tower --**--**North Tower**

I

I

I

**Huffelpuff Dorms **I

I

I

I

**--Great Hall--**

I

I

I

**Slytherin Dungeons**--**Library **

I

I

I

**Hospital Wing--Random Girls Bathroom **

**of Unknown Purpose**

I

I

I

**Ravenclaw Tower**--**Gryffindor Tower**

**Lake**

The founders were currently shuffling cards and dealing them into 6 piles.

"Oh goody. We were wondering when you'd wake up." Rosie hissed. Sal snorted.

"You know that dumb idiot can't understand you." Sal said in parseltounge.

"Yes."

"We're going to play a game of Kloo to find out who murdered the mercheiftaness." Ro said.

"Okay. But I get Gawain." Godric said.

"Fine you greedy pig." Sal said.

"Who're you calling a greedy pig?"

"You."

"Why you..."

"Come on guys. Let's just play." Helga cut in.

"Fine. grumblegrumble"

The playing pieces went like this:

Godric: Gawain

Salazar: Merlinnus

Helga: Morgause

Rowena: Morgaine Le Fay

Rosie Fluffy Slither: Gwynhvier

Fawkes La Phoenix: Artur

The weapons were these:

-Staff of Merlinnus

-Excalaber

-Wand of Morgaine

-Necklace of Morgause

-Bow of Gawain

and the -Sash of Gwynhvier

They started playing. Godric went first and rolled a six.

"I can get into the Entrance hall. I'm going to suspect... Morgause," Helga moved her piece to the Entrance hall, "with the Sash of Gwynhvere, in the Entrance hall."

Godric was dumb. He didn't have any of the things he suspected, so instead of knowing that one or more of the things he suspected were already in his hand. He decided that he was going to try to find out all of them at once. Unfortunately, he forgot that only one person shows you something.

"Here." Salazar, who was sitting next to Godric, said, and showed Godric the Entrance hall.

Unbeknownst to Godric, but knownst to us, Helga had the other two items that were suspected.

They continued playing. Everyone was suspected at least once. Salazar kept being completely and utterly unhelpful, showing the same card 6 times in a row.(of course, whoever was dumb enough to suspect the same thing 6 times in a row should be chucked into the lake.)

The game continued until finally Godric said, "I accuse Merlinnus, with the staff of Merlinnus, in the Random Girls Bathroom of Unknown Purpose!"

Everyone held their breath while Godric checked the cards. "Ah hah!" He exclaimed. "It was you!"

Salazar stood up. "I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Read the cards."

"What are you? A Seer?"

"No."

"See! Did not."

"Did too."

"I don't have to stand for this."

Salazar stomped off to the Slytherin Dungeons to get his things. As he left he said, "I so did not kill that Mercheiftaness! See if I ever play Kloo with you creeps again!"

The next day Godric walked into the Random Girls Bathroom of Unknown Purpose and saw a giant hole in the floor. Being the brave idiot that he was, he drew his sword and stepped into the hole.

Meanwhile, down below the school, Rosie Fluffy Slither was yawning after just waking up from a long nap. Unfortunately, she was yawning right under the exit of the pipe that Godric had jumped into just moments before. Suddenly Rosie felt something think into her belly. 'I wonder what that was?' she wondered. 'I hope it wasn't Sal.' When she opened her mouth, she heard, "Let me outta here you slimy ..." 'Nope. Not Sal. I wonder what's for desert?'

Soon after that, Rowena and Helga decided to turn the school over to a Headmaster so that they could go find Sal and go vacation on an African Safari.

**A/N: PULEEEEESE don't forget to review.**


End file.
